moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyndely Malvine
Kyndely Malvine is a Kul Tiran sorceress of noble birth from Stormsong Valley. She's a savant of the arcane that possesses great intelligence and determination. Fabled for her thirst for knowledge and desire to understand the universe at large, Kyndely has traveled the world and beyond, and has been a face in many taverns. =Description= ---- Kyndely sported a (relative) stature of five foot nine, a common height for most human females. She had long, blonde hair. Her hair was smooth and silky, slipping between fingers like liquid and was bright and dazzling in the morning sun. Clearly a product of her vanity, Kyn kept strict care to her hair whenever possible. Her skin was olive, a pale cream that wasn't unhealthy. Her eyes were purple and prismatic in color, with many flecks of silver, gold, and white sparks dotting the irises. They even seemed to glow when in dimly lit rooms or at night. Her face was heart shaped, with a small pointed chin that was softly rounded. Her face was very youthful, containing plenty of baby fat at her cheeks, which was only accentuated with the gentle dimples form when she smiled. Her nose was small, pointed, and sharp with a gentle upward turn that her profile a rather stunning appearance. A strong physique was something she didn't posses, as the woman was very much muscle free. However, the woman's figure was thick, in regards to her bodacious backside and generous bosom. She held a classical accentuated hourglass-like form, further made clear by her wide hips and heavy chest. It was evident she had no martial prowess at all, but enough to get by. Her tummy if seen; was soft and pinch-able, was was the rest of her body. The woman spoke with a gentle hush which would beget a meek disposition towards others. They way she dressed was sharp and elegant, but one of her most defining characteristics was the pair of glasses she always wore. Armor Kyndely wore various outfits. She often changed from casual clothing to more elaborate pieces, to various sets of heavy armor that was often magically enchanted. Her more favored pieces were the black silken tights she wore her white blouse and purple vest, and the purple-dyed kodo hide leather boots. She then usually kept a purple sash loosely wrapped around her hips. Other outfits include her bronze and brown attire that she wore when representing her affiliation with the Bronze Dragon Flight, which took the form of spell-weave cloth garments and an iconic Keepers of Time tabard. Most of the outfit was enchanted with protective wards, against magical and physical harm. This outfit possessed a peculiar mantle which she named: "Mantle of the Timeless Gaze", which contains draconic power to help her better utilize her growing skill in time magic. Her other typical outfit is another set of spell-weave cloth garments that were blue and gold in color. A large short sleeve tunic that double as a skirt, which was bound by a belt with a large magical gem in the center. The elaborate and magical tunic was then accompanied by fashionable thigh-high socks and some metal pointed tipped boots which had metal shin-guards. Her hands were covered in gloves, and the left forearm was protected by a large gauntlet that pulsed with visible arcane energy. The right was wrapped with a magical wrap that seemed to float and rotate around her limb with glittering runes. Lastly, while it's not a conventional piece of armor or clothing, Kyndely almost always ''wore a large silver crown she refers to as '"The Diadem of Atelep". The crown had several large prongs that stuck up from the base, and slowly receded in length along the edges the further back it went around the skull, with the last few being pointed studs. Because of this interesting shape, it was commonly mistaken as a tiara. The headpiece possessed an unnatural amount of arcane power in itself, being an artifact from the times of the Night Elven empire and of the Highborne. Arms Kyndely might be a magic user, but she has a plethora of weapons and tools she employs when engaged in combat. '''Kul Tiran Cutlass - '''An ornate cutless forged from her homelands, engraved with artistic waves along the base of the blade, and a hilt/pommel made of gold. It didn't contain any real magical properties. '''Amethyst Focus - '''Another iconic object that is always seen with Kyndely. The focus was a fist-sozed amethyst gem that was shaped like a dodecahedron, and floated around her head in perpetual orbit. '''Tidestone Wand - '''A wand that was recently made by her hand via enchanting. The main source of power was the large gemstone she received and was blessed with the aquatic powers of her nation's Tidesages. Experimental in nature, it has many properties. '''Astrannis, the Soul of the Sea - '''The most powerful weapon Kyndely currently owns. It was a great staff with a metal shaft that had swirling aquatic engravings along the surface, and a head that contained a large metallic cage-like piece surrounding a rather large ice-crystal. Frozen shards of ice and water gently orbited around the crystal. =History= ---- Born into a Kul Tiran noble house, Kyndely is the firstborn and only child of '''Gothric Poenari, a duke from Stormsong Valley. While normally the women of the Poenari family were Automatically ordained to be Tidesages at birth; Kyndely was different for her unique mana and arcane signature, being unnaturally large and potent as a child. Being that she had this affinity for it at birth, her family decided to unlock that potential and capitalize on it by making her a sorceress instead. She grew up learning many things, and had many private tutors and teachers. Though by the time she was a teenager, Kyndely left her home to pursue growing her latent powers and skills on her own pace; not wishing to simply rely on her family's status and wealth to do so. At some point in her travels she decided to go to Dalaran just before the Legion's return to Azeroth and joined the Kirin Tor. She quickly ascended to Archmage, and vowed to pledge herself to stopping the Legion Invasions. After she returned from Argus, she left the Kirin Tor realizing that Dalaran's tight grip on knowledge and extremist rules would bar her from reaching her true potential. Youth Kyndely was born and raised in Stormsong Valley, in her family's holdings which were located in the mountains peaks along the eastern region of Stormsong. It was there that she spent her childhood learning about her family, her nation, and the place she will take when she was an adult and succeeded her father as the head of the House. Her father was strict and worked her hard, which often left Kyndely hard-pressed to find typical childhood enjoyment and play. She didn't have many friends growing up, since she was usually kept in the Citadel due to how harsh the region was. Factions and Affiliations The Kirin Tor: 'At the age of seventeen, Kyndely officially joined the Kirin Tor. She was already an adept wizard by their standards, and finished their formalized training and teaching with ease. She then worked as a battle-mage at the Broken Isles, and in Argus. She holds the title of Archmage, but isn't considered active by the council. '''The Keepers of Time, and the Bronze Dragonflight: '''Her current "employer", Kyndely is an official Time Warden that assists the Bronze Flight in protecting the time-streams, while being an apprentice to their coveted secrets of time magic. '''Kul Tiras: '''As the daughter of a duke, Kyndely has important ties to her home nation, and mingles with the political elite when not abroad. Titles '"The Magic Dream": 'An informal title given to her during her time in the Kirin Tor, coming from her peers as viewing her as a rather dreamy sort of woman. Others saw her as having high ambitions and aspirations, mostly sprouting from her desire to be better than she already was. And due to her physical appearance. '''Time Warden: '''Kyndely's legitament title. Granted to her by the Bronze Dragons, signifying her position within their heirarchy as a protector of the Time-streams, and warden against illegal use of Time magic. =Personality= ---- Kyndely is a mercurial woman. She possesses the stiff pragmatic traits often seen on the average Kul Tiran, and can be rather cold and calculating as a result. She struggled with anger issues and was prone to outbursts of rage and ire when set off. However she typically has control over her temper. There are moments when she actively detaches herself from feeling anything, if it means avoiding possible trouble or getting through something. Despite her more cold and brash side, she is generally a rather friendly and kind woman. She could be considered reserved, as she usually doesn't prompt conversation with people unless they really interest. Or they were close friends. Usually her demeanor is gauged based on how others approach her, being a mostly reactive woman. She's friendly when someone is friendly to her, and she is cross if someone isn't friendly to her. She loathes people who have no sense of self awareness, and is usually dubious of people who aren't friendly to her. Considering she is a noble, and has spent a large portion of her life above peasants and common folk, she takes social etiquette ''very seriously. Aside from social appearances, Kyndely regards knowledge as the most important thing in the world. She covets knowledge, be it historical or applicable, and can be undeniably greedy about it. Most shown through her desire to collect things that retain historical or magical significance. But she's also a very caring person, and often invests herself completely to the friends and companions she makes. Most consider her fiercely loyal to a fault. She will stick up for those she cares about, and will certainly do anything she can to help those in need. She's a compassionate soul, but is prone to holding everlasting grudges. She believes treachery, and deceit, to be the greatest sins. Kyndely is also a staunch nationalist, considering her background, and will serve her country and family first above all else. Beliefs Despite Kyndely being a powerful and pragmatic wizard, she believes in the common faith of Kul Tiras, that being the worship of the sea. She venerates the '''Tidemother, and reveres the seas as holy and something to be respected. Stemmed from the view that water is the source of all life. Her religious belief is further reinforced by her background, since Stormsong Valley is where her religions primary temple is, and her family's connection to it. Quirks '''Pushing up her glasses - '''Kyndely constantly uses her middle finger to push up her glasses on the bridge of her nose, to readjust them. It's a nervous tick she does out of reflex, and is usually prompted when she's about to go into a length speech or talk. '''Disdain for the simple minded - '''Kyndely, being a woman who covets knowledge, admires and loves intelligence. But at the same time, she loathes and and resents stupidity and idiocy. She tends to lose self control around those who she finds idiotic and becomes aggressive. \ '''Xenophobic - '''Preferring the company of her own race, Kyndely tends to be more distant or wary of other races (minus dwarves and gnomes). She's more or less skeptical of elves in particular, and is quick to think less of them the moment they display the typical evlish trait of narcissism and their superiority complex. It usually causes her to rebuke them. '''Disregard for other religions - '''Kyndely is aloof towards other religions, and believes them to be false ascetics. Most gods are just idols or creatures, with the only exception to that being the Titans, which she views as omnipotent, but not holy. Relationships WIP. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Nobility